1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to welding. More particularly, the invention is related to water-cooled copper welding shoes for use in welding, particularly for vertical Electroslag and Electrogas welding applications.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The following U.S. Letters Patent are incorporated by reference as if full set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,472 for Welding System and Method, issued Oct. 2, 2001 (the “'472 Patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,159 for Electroslag Butt-Welding Expansion Joint Rails, issued May 2, 2006 (the “'159 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,443 for Consumable Guide Tube, issued Dec. 12, 2006 (the “'443 patent”); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,716 for Modular Welding System, issued Sep. 30, 2008 (the “'716 patent”).